Snowflakes
by Ione-Sama
Summary: "He was just about to duck back into the small living room when his eyes caught site of three large dazzling snowflakes hanging from the ceiling just above the bed." "...Gray was speechless. There, just below Juvia's ribs was a shimmering patch of sparkling white ink like a tattoo. It was a snowflake." Gray/Juv just a ONE-SHOT but I hope you Fairytail fans enjoy! R&R!


_A/N: So this is my very first GrayxJuvia fic; just had to give them some love! Also I've read a lot of plots in which Juvia's character stays cannon and while I agree that the characters shouldn't be drastically OOC, I still think that with everything that happened during the GMG, everyone would have gone under considerable internal change! So in light of this, I'm wanting to see juvia undergo some kind of character metamorphosis in this story._

 _Sorry if it seems a little odd to any of you but I really want to focus on Juvia's growth and how she's changed through all these experiences and—in turn—how that changes Gray's view of her._

 _Also Gray will probably seem very OOC to some of you but I'm trying to stress how different Gray is when it comes to Juvia when their alone and away from the Guild's prying eyes! Please bear with me._

 _R &R as always!_

Everyone knew she was going away on a mission for a month—but what everyone didn't know is that Juiva was _staying_ away.

Not forever but she wasn't set on when she'd be coming back.

It was long overdue—there'd been so much that had happened; she really hadn't had time to process it all and eventually, she'd felt herself drowning (no pun intended) in the well of emotions she kept bottled up inside.

Gajeel was the first to notice and after several failed attempts at getting the rain woman to open up, he'd given up—letting out a grunt and a gruff "Well whatever—when you finally decide to stop bein' so stubborn, I'm here."

Juvia couldn't help but smile at her best friend's unique way of showing concern; when Gajeel got _that_ gruff, it always meant he was worried but most people always misinterpreted it as cold indifference.

"Juvia?"

The rain woman was pulled out of her thoughts by the presence of the white-haired barmaid.

"Are you alright? You've been awfully quiet."

"Oh—forgive me Mira-sama it's just nerves I guess."

"Nerves?"

Juvia shook her head and plastered on a smile. "I'll be leaving for my mission tonight; you know I guess I'm just a little nervous about being away for so long."

"Oh well it's only a month, right? I mean yeah, it's a little longer than the typical missions but you're S-Class! I know you can handle it just fine!"

Juvia smiled, pushing some hair out of her eyes. "Thank you, Mira-sama—that means a lot."

After a half hour, most of the guild had gathered to participate in a modest farewell party for Juvia and after a several hours of chatting and bidding goodbye to her friends, Juvia excused herself to one of the side rooms where her luggage was packed and waiting.

She had everything she needed including her trusty blue button up fur coat and matching fur hat which she was presently situating atop her gorgeous head of long blue curls.

She'd left her hair flowing down her back in its natural waves—deciding that it would be the most attractive and easiest to manage on her extended trip.

After one last look to her luggage, Master Makarov sent for Gajeel who dutifully carried her things out to the waiting carriage.

"Thank you, Master."

"Of course, Juvia—I just hope that it is a favor I can repeat in the very near future."

Juvia smiled sadly, knowing full well that Makarov was very reluctant to see her go—knowing that she planned to be gone for much longer than a month.

Makarov touched the young woman's hand. "I know, my dear—don't worry I understand, even if I hate to see you go, I know you'll be back—when you're ready."

Brushing away a few tears that fell, Juvia sniffled and forced out a tiny smile. "Thank you, Master—I promise I won't stay away; I just—I just need—"

He nodded and smiled back. "Yes I know don't worry, Child."

# # # #

After bidding goodbye to the master, Juvia excused herself and rejoined her friends, determined to enjoy the last remaining moments she had with them.

There was one person in particular she was eagerly awaiting but once the guild doors opened and she spotted the broad, muscled chest, black Fairy Tail emblem and wild dark hair, her feet froze and all she could do was stare at him.

"Oi, you gonna keep gawkin' at the stripper or you gonna get your ass over there and say goodbye?"

Juvia whipped around in surprise. "G-Gajeel-kun!"

"Com'on Juvia, I see that look on your face; I know what you're doin' and I'm not sayin' that I blame you—I actually think it's about high time you got over it."

Juvia's eyes saddened at his words but she knew he was right.

"But that doesn't mean I think you should just disappear without saying goodbye—that ain't right; even if it makes it harder for you, you owe him—as your nakama—to at least say goodbye."

Juvia met his eyes and her expression was determined. "You're right, Gajeel-kun. Thank you." And with that, Juvia turned and made her way through the crowd towards Gray.

She stopped just behind him and taking a deep shuttering breath, she steeled her resolve.

 _I have to do this—I just hope he doesn't hate me for it._

Gray felt a light tap on his shoulder and turned to see a very panicked-looking Juvia standing stiffly at his back.

"Uh hey Juvia—you alright?"

Juvia opened her mouth but then closed it again.

Damn him and his ability to make her completely speechless and of course, it would have to be the time when she actually had something very important to say!

"Juvia. Hello, you there?" He waved a hand in front of her face but got nothing.

"O—kay?"

Just then, Juvia surprised him by reaching out and grabbing his hand suddenly.

"Come with me." Was all she said before dragging him through the crowd and into a darkened hallway.

"Oi, Juv—Juvia?! What's the big idea?"

No response; she just kept pulling him down the hallway, wordlessly and with a lot more strength than he gave her credit for.

"Okay—Ju—Juvia what the hell?!"

Suddenly, she stopped and turning to face him, she shoved him against the wall, pinning him with her tiny hands pressed to his chest, tiptoed and kissed him.

It wasn't a heated kiss—rather the opposite; she didn't move a muscle and her lips remained perfectly still as she pressed them against his.

Gray had no time to react or to even process what the hell was going on! He was simply frozen in shock, unable to wrap his mind around the fact that this woman had him pinned to a wall and molding her mouth to his.

Just as quickly as it had started, it stopped and Juvia was pushing back from him, her hands slipping from his chest and her head bowed, obscuring her eyes from his view.

"I'm sorry…but—Juvia had to, just this once." Her voice sounded so small and frail as she spoke—it kinda freaked him out, way more than the kiss had—which if he were completely honest with himself, didn't freak him out in the slightest.

"Juvia—"

The way he said her name had the water mage going weak in the knees and her heart clenched with guilt and pain. She knew what she'd done was scandalous—wrong and completely unfair to him.

But she was leaving—and even though 'forever' wasn't planned, she still didn't know how long it would be before she came back.

Before she saw him again.

And honestly? She would never forgive herself if she hadn't taken that chance—that one small chance to let him really know how deeply she felt.

Even if he never spoke to her again—to her, it felt worth it.

"Juvia just needed you to know—just once. But don't worry, I promise I won't tell anyone."

She raised her head and her eyes met his briefly.

He could've sworn he saw tears there and lots of them but Juvia smiled in spite of it.

"Goodbye, Gray…"

His breath caught when she dropped the honorific from his name.

She smiled sweetly, though the tears were just about to fall, and turning away she gave one last wave before disappearing into the crowd.

Gray was left in stunned silence with the remnants of her kiss still burning fresh on his lips.

# # # #

 **4 Months Later…**

"Juvia, it's so wonderful to have you back but I have to say—four months?! Why on earth would you stay away for so long and not tell anyone?!"

Juvia smiled apologetically at Mira who had just served her, her third—or fourth helping—of Glacier whiskey. It was a favorite of Gray's and during the first year of their friendship, he'd introduced it to her and the water mage had been in love with it ever since.

"I'm sorry, Mira but I just needed the time. A lot happened during the Grand Magic Games and—things afterwards were just—it was too much and I just needed time alone to work through everything. Juvia always does best with working through things by herself."

"Well I guess I can't really argue with that—but we do wish you would have at least told us you were planning to stay away; Lucy, Levy and all the others were worried sick about you!"

Juvia smiled.

Mira couldn't help but notice that this lengthy time away had done a world of good for the water mage. Juvia was changed in a lot of ways—both physically and emotionally—she no longer hid beneath layers of clothing like she used to and she wasn't nearly as temperamental either!

Gazing at the rain woman before her now, dressed in a sky-blue tulle-layered skirt that billowed to her knees and a white long-sleeved blouse, she could definitely see that Juvia was a lot more comfortable in her own skin.

Granted, she still had her eccentricities but they were a part of the old Juvia and though they were a bit more tame than before, they would always be a huge part of who she was and honestly, Mira knew that everyone in Fairy Tail wouldn't have Juvia any other way—even when her personality was suffocating at times.

"Well at any rate, I know I speak for the entire guild when I say we're so happy to have you back!"

"Thank you, Mira-sama—Juvia is very happy to be back. But I still haven't seen some of the others yet? Is—Natsu and his team on a mission?"

Mira tried to hold back a knowing smile. "Ah yes, they've actually been gone since last week—in fact, they should be back today if I'm not mistaken. Although who knows; if Natsu and Gray managed to NOT destroy half the town—which is unlikely—then they should be back by dinner. But we all know how THAT goes, those two are impossible when it comes to a fight."

At the mention of Gray, Juvia's cheeks tinged a little pink but she suppressed the urge to react beyond that and merely nodded with a slight smile touching her lips.

"Ah! Speaking of the devils!" Just then, the doors burst open and in walked Team Natsu, looking a bit more haggard than usual.

"Hey—Mira—you got anything to eat?" Natsu half-dragged himself up to the bar and fell into a seat with a graceless thud—happy collapsing on the counter top at his elbow.

"Wow, you look a little rough there, Natsu—tough job?"

"Are you kidding me? Those guys were amateurs; they got nothin' on us!" He pumped a fist in the air, a wide toothy grin spreading across his face.

Mira chuckled. "Okay well still, you all look a little more worn down than usual—?"

At this, Natsu's face fell and he sagged in his chair. "That's because Erza worked us to the bone; I swear, we only made a tiny little mess! But Erza was still mad as hell—you should see Gray!"

Juvia's head snapped up at the mention of Gray and her forehead creased with worry.

"Is he alright?" It was Mira asking—taking notice of how anxious the water mage had become.

"Oh yeah the prick is fine—he's just playin' it up you know. But in his defense, I think Erza kicked his ass even more than me this time—heh!"

Just then, the group was joined by Lucy, Erza, Happy and lastly, Gray who was slow on making his way to the bar.

"If you boys would learn how to control yourselves, there would be no need for me to be so stern with you!" Erza sounded exasperated but the Titania couldn't hold back a slightly-smug smile on her success in teaching them both a lesson; she was pretty confident this one would stick in their heads for a while at least.

"Com'on already." It was Gray who spoke this time. "It's not like we do it on purpose! And besides, we barely put a dent in the place; they were already planning on tearing down those houses to build new ones, we just saved them a bunch of time." Gray leaned lazily against the bar—quite pleased with himself and the rest only rolled their eyes; that was Gray for you.

"Well whatever the case may be, I'm just thankful you're all still in one piece!" Mira chimed in merrily. "Now how about I get you all some dinner, hm?"

At this both Happy and Natsu's eyes formed stars and they started to drool. "Oh gee, Mira you're the best!" Natsu called, eliciting a light blush and smile from the pretty barmaid as she disappeared into the kitchen.

"God—I can't believe how freakin' sore I am." Gray mumbled from his prostrated position at the bar; head slumped on folded arms.

"Oh you and Natsu both are ridiculous." Lucy chided. "If you would just learn how to keep your heads cool, you wouldn't be so sore and wasted all the time. Not to mention you always leave a disaster of a mess for the rest of us to clean up which means we _never_ get the full reward because we're always having to spend it on picking up after you two!"

Gray waved his hand, indicating he wasn't listening and Lucy let out a loud groan. "Oh I give up—men are hopeless."

For the first time, Lucy caught sight of Juvia seated quietly on the other side of the bar and her mood brightened.

"Juvia! You're back! Finally!" Rushing to the girl, she hugged her tightly and then hopped up on the stool next to her. "You were gone for so long—we were all worried!"

Juvia's cheeks flushed pink again but she did her best to ignore it. "Oh I'm sorry Lucy-chan—it's just that—well I needed a little vacation; it was good to get away for a bit and believe me I always planned on coming back, I just—"

"Four months."

Gray's deep voice interrupted the two women and Juvia nearly fell off her stool when she saw him standing behind Lucy, eyes fixed intensely on her and fists at his sides.

"It was four months." He repeated, but this time his voice came out harsher and his eyes hardened.

It seemed like an eternity before Juvia spoke but at last, she slipped quietly from her stool and turned to face him.

It was hard not to notice how different she looked. The tulle skirt and the blouse—they were a lot different than the straight-laced, stifling clothes she usually wore and he couldn't help but notice how much more vibrant she looked without all that heavy material weighing her down.

She still looked like Juvia though—oh there was no doubt about it. Her hair was just as blue—though she wore it down this time—and her cheeks were still dusted that seemingly-permanent pink shade that he'd come to know so well.

There was something different about her too—not her, physically but— _her._ She didn't fidget nervously like she always did and her head wasn't tilted down with her eyes glued to the floor like they so often were, especially when he was around.

She held her head up and her eyes—though timid—were looking straight into his.

"I know. Juvia's sorry but—she needed some time alone."

"You needed time alone—well why the hell didn't you just say something?"

"Gray…" Mira could tell he was upset and she worried he'd lose his temper and say something he'd regret.

"Save it, Mira." Gray snapped. He looked back at Juvia but this time, the bluenette couldn't meet his eyes and her clasped hands twisted nervously in front of her.

Gray let out a sigh. He was still upset—actually, more like angry. But now wasn't the time for it—not here. So swallowing his anger he managed a tight-lipped smile and nudged Juvia with his shoulder. "Just—tell someone next time."

And with that, the matter was dropped but Juvia knew there was more to it; she could read Gray better than anyone and in spite of him falling into conversation with his comrades with ease, she could still sense the tenseness in his body language. The reserve he held whenever she went near him and the guarded way he looked at her from across the table when they all sat down to dinner.

Now, the rain woman hated herself. She'd thought going off without disclosure had been the right thing—she felt explaining it wouldn't have made a difference to any of them; they would've still tried to convince her to stay.

But seeing Gray now, she knew she'd made a mistake—at least for Gray, he took it as a betrayal; a breach of their friendship and gods knew how Juvia would be able to fix it.

…She didn't know if he would even let her.

The consequences of her mistake weighed too heavily and about half-way through dinner, Juvia excused herself, claiming she was exhausted and needed to rest.

Everyone took her excuse without question and bid her a happy goodnight—everyone that is except Gray. His dark eyes followed her out of the guild and his fists clenched under the table at the sound of the large guild doors slamming closed behind her.

His resolve solidified and the end of dinner, he stood to his feet, waved goodnight and headed out into the clear warm night.

Tomorrow…tomorrow, he'd confront her—this wasn't over.

# # # #

Tomorrow never came however because that night, Gray wasn't even half-way home before the clear, starry sky suddenly broke and torrents of rain poured down, leaving the Ice Make mage drenched to the bone.

He stopped in his tracks and looked up at the sky.

There were no clouds five seconds ago. Not even the slightest haze and the sun was still setting.

Now all of a sudden it was pitch black, no sunset and pouring rain.

He knew.

Shedding his outer jacket, Gray took off in the direction of Fairy hills; he didn't care if he had to fight his way through Erza to get in—Juvia wasn't okay and he wasn't going to rest until he found out just what in hell was going on.

Reaching the doors, to the main lobby, he kicked them open and then stormed to the stairwell, ignoring all the gaping stares and shrieks that followed him.

Taking the stairs two-three at a time, he didn't slow down until he reached the third floor. Kicking the door open, he stormed down the halls, his head turning right then left, on the lookout for the tell-tale sparkly snowflake that always hung on Juvia's door (He'd overheard the other girls talking about it once and he could never forget the way they gushed about how adorable it was that Juvia was 'so devoted.').

His eyes caught sight of something at the very end of the hall and coming closer, he saw the legendary snowflake—scratch that—gargantuan snowflake, hanging on the door.

He came to a stop just outside and was met with the muffled sounds of sniffles and cries coming from inside.

He felt some of his anger ebb away again and this time, it was replaced with a painful clenching in his chest.

Juvia had locked herself in her room because she was crying—and from what he'd experienced outside just moments before, she was beside herself.

He raised a hand and knocked on the door. "Juvia."

The sniffles halted and then the sound of shuffling feet was heard. "W-who is it?"

Gray cringed. Her voice—it sounded so broken and fragile, he couldn't stand it.

Juvia wasn't broken and fragile—Juvia was strong and brave—probably the strongest and bravest woman he'd ever known and he knew Erza—so that was saying a lot.

"It's Gray."

A beat.

Then a tiny gasp. "G-Gray—I—go away."

It was Gray's turn to gasp. Did—did Juvia just tell _him_ to go away?!

He was stunned. Juvia _never_ told him to go away—he was her 'Gray-sama' just what the hell was going on?!

He was panicked now—if Juvia didn't want to see him then something was terribly wrong. "Juvia. Let me in."

"No."

"Ju-Juvia, what's going on? You're not acting like yourself."

"It's nothing—Juvia is fine."

His fist thudded a bit harder against the door. He was getting angry again but this time it was out of fear and worry for the rain woman locked on the other side.

"Juvia, I'm not leaving—until you let me in. And if you DON"T let me in, you know I'll just break down the door."

Another gasp but it was louder this time and for some reason, Gray had the image of a severely blushing Juvia, flash through his mind.

"You—why can't you just leave me alone?"

Gray let a sad smile cross his face at the defeated tone in her voice. "Because—you're not okay, Juv."

On the other side of the door, Juvia couldn't help but smile at his little pet name; he'd started calling her 'Juv' right after she'd won her first fight at the Grand Magic Games—he'd been so proud of her and for some reason, he'd ruffled her hair—totally uncharacteristic of him—and let out an enthusiastic "atta girl, Juv!"

Shuffling to the door, Juvia unlocked it and slowly pulled it open.

There stood Gray, drenched to the bone and presently leaving a very substantial puddle in the hallway.

"G-Gray!"

He smiled, noting how she still hadn't called him 'Gray-sama' and nodded thankfully when she ushered him inside.

"Yeah about that—you should see outside."

Her cheeks flushed in embarrassment. "O-oh. So that's how you knew—"

Gray stood in the middle of her apartment, shaking his head vigorously to rid his hair of rain, then looked at her with a rueful smile. "Yeah, it's kinda hard not to notice, Juv."

"I'm sorry." She bowed her head apologetically, clutching her hands in front of her.

Gray took a moment to just look at her.

She had on a dark blue button down night shirt that reached to just above her knee and the sleeves were so long they nearly enveloped her tiny hands.

He wondered where she came across the shirt because it kinda looked like a man's dress shirt on closer inspection.

Then, something hit him and he felt an uncomfortable twinge at the question that popped into his head:

Was Juvia seeing someone?

"Juvia—just what were you thinking?" He couldn't think about that now, instead he decided to change the subject so he brought it back to where they'd started.

"I—"

"You were gone for four months—not one month—four, and you never told anyone."

"I told Master—"

For some reason, her answer struck a nerve and his face twisted into a scowl. "Oh. Oh well excuse _me_ then, I have been remiss; you told _Master,_ made _him_ promise not to tell anyone and _then_ you left. You're right, that's so much better, my bad."

His voice was harsh and thick with biting sarcasm and it stung knowing he was directing it at her.

"I thought it would be better—I knew explaining it probably wouldn't make any difference! Someone would insist that I needed to stay or that someone should go with me, or—"

"You're damn right someone would have—that someone would've been ME!"

"That's just the point, Gray!" She was on the far side of the room but she faced him and once again he was taken aback at how tall she stood and how frank her eyes were when she looked straight at him.

"I knew you would probably be one of the first to object, that's why you were the _last_ person I could've—"

"You don't know that! You're just assuming I would've said 'no' but you're forgetting that I could very well have understood. If you had TOLD ME WHY."

Now, Juvia felt her emotions flaring and she knew her temper was getting out of control when thunder rumbled outside the window, causing the building to shake.

She had to calm down before she caused a natural disaster—she took a deep breath and decided it was best to release all her pent up feelings and let the tears fall.

…it was much preferable to the alternative.

"…You really want to know why? Why I had to get away so badly and why I felt I couldn't tell anyone? Why I couldn't tell you?"

"Why the hell do you think I'm here?" He asked in a quiet yet exasperated voice.

Juvia took a huge breath in—and then the tears were coursing down her cheeks. "Because—I saw you die, Gray."

Gray let out a gasp and his eyes widened.

"That one minute that Ultear gave us—she probably thought she failed but she didn't because that was the difference between your life—and your death. But I'm the one that saw you die, Gray—I saw it! You know I did and who knows, maybe everyone else saw something life-changing in that tiny minute but me? I saw something so much worse—w-worse t-then anything—ANYTHING I could ever imagine!" Her voice broke and for a few moments, quiet sobs took over and she couldn't speak.

After collecting herself, she continued. "I saw you die—right before my eyes and it was because of ME. You died because you saved me, you pushed me out of the way but there wasn't time—there wasn't t-t-time! I know it doesn't mean the same to you because it 'didn't' happen; because Ultear saved us all and gave us that one minute. But you don't get it Gray. For me, it DID happen. After that, I knew I couldn't ever let you put your life on the line like that again! I had to leave because I needed to work through it but more than that, I had to leave because I needed to get stronger! I needed to get stronger so that I can fight harder for Fairy Tail, for you! So that you never have to protect me like that again because I—I can't take seeing something h-h-happen to you! Ever!"

The rain woman was trembling as more tears coursed down her face but she was strong and she did all she could to keep the bulk of her emotions at bay.

During all this, Gray hadn't said a word and just stood there staring at her with pain and compassion in his eyes, He ached for her because for the first time, he was starting to realize just how deeply Juvia felt for him and how horrific it must have been for her to see him die right in front of her.

Even if it had just been a vision, it had been so real to her and it was even still.

"Juvia I—I'm so sorry. You're right; I've never really—thought about it because it was all just a 'what if' to me—it wasn't something that I experienced so I just brushed it aside. But—you DID experience it and—I can only imagine how—horrible it was."

Juvia was silent and so, Gray continued.

"It's just—I still don't understand why you couldn't have just come and talked to me. I mean I—I thought we were partners and well—"By this point, Gray's cheeks were turning a very bright red and he turned his face away and scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

"We _are!_ But Juvia had to deal with this herself—I couldn't pull you or anyone else into it."

"Why not?!" Anger flared once again, causing Gray to raise his voice without even knowing it and this caused Juvia to shrink back from him.

"Because I just needed to be left alone! You of all people should understand that, Gray; when it comes to difficulty, you're usually the FIRST one to push everyone else away. You never let anyone in so why should I?!"

Her words hit him hard and his mouth slammed shut.

"You—you always deal with everything alone. You never ask for help and even when we—when _I've_ tried to, you push me away. You never let anyone in, Gray and you've never let Juvia in so why should she all of a sudden let you in?"

Gray was silent for several minutes. He really didn't have any sort of answer for her because in all honesty, she was right—and as they say, the truth hurt, Bad.

"Then why did you kiss me?"

Juvia was stunned by his abrupt change in topic and her eyes widened at his words which were the last she ever expected.

"I—what—?"

Gray's eyes narrowed and his lips thinned into a frown. "Don't give me that, Juvia; the day you left, you kissed me and I want to know. Why?"

Juvia was at a complete loss for words and her hands started to shake out of panic. "I—J-Juvia knew that it was her only chance—and if she didn't take the risk, she knew she'd regret it for the rest of her life."

"Risk? What risk—what the hell are you talking about?"

"Gray-sama…"

There it was again; that honorific she'd always used for him had been such an annoyance but now, the way she said it so softly—like a loving caress—had all the air knocked out of him and once again, his anger faded.

Juvia came and stood in front of him and with a tentative hand on his chest, she looked up into his eyes. "I know you're upset with me. And I'm not saying that it isn't justified—but—I really don't want to fight about this, okay? Besides that it's really late and tomorrow's the Tanabata. You know we have to be up early so we can help set up—can—can we talk about this tomorrow? I promise I'm not trying to avoid you I just—I don't want to fight about this but we're both going to because we're both exhausted."

"You're right…." Gray let out a heavy sigh, running a hand through his hair—back to front—and then running it down his face. It was this gesture that brought Juvia's attention to the light shadow of stubble decorating his jaw line and she smiled.

"You have beard?" She giggled and lightly brushed her fingertips against his stubbled jaw.

"I've never seen Gray look this way before."

Gray's cheeks were reddening again but this time it was because of her touch and he was incredibly thankful that for once, she was distracted and not staring intently at his face.

"Yeah well, kinda got lazy over the last four months—not to mention you being gone well, it felt really weird and—I guess it got me feeling weird—s-so." He cleared his throat awkwardly.

Juvia lightly cupped his cheek and gave him a small sweet smile. "Of course; I'm sorry Gray I promise Juvia will make it up to you, yes?"

At this, the craziest idea popped into Gray's head—crazy because it actually came to him surprisingly naturally. "Well if you're gonna make that big a deal out of it then how about you come to the Tanabata with me and we'll call it even?"

Juvia's eyes snapped up to his and he held his breath, waiting the inevitable arrival of hearts pouring from her dark blue irises.

Shockingly, it never came; Her eyes were simply shining with a radiant hopefulness that had him feeling weak and her lips parted as a tiny gasp escaped them. "You—you mean you're asking J-Juvia on a date?"

The old Gray would've protested vehemently! But for some reason, he didn't have a heart to because honestly, a date had been exactly what was on his mind—and he wasn't afraid to admit it either. Surprisingly.

"Sure. Why the hell not?" And he flashed her one of his signature grins that had her nearly fainting on the spot.

"Oh my—well I—yes! Yes, I accept! I'd be—"Calming her overactive emotions, Juvia surprised Gray and herself when she held her composure and merely offered a radiant smile in return. "I'd be happy to go with you, Gray."

# # # #

The Tanabata was a huge success as it was every year, but something about this particular year felt different—more intense and some of the members of Fairy Tail had their eyes set on a certain Ice Make mage and water Mage as the reason for the intense aura in the air. It wasn't a bad feeling—quite the opposite! But all eyes and minds were more than curious when it was noted that Gray and Juvia had specifically shown up to the celebration—looking very much _together_ in their color coordinated costumes—and what was even more surprising is how demure and content Juvia was through the whole evening and how Gray seemed a lot less tense and a lot more at ease as he allowed himself to be pulled from booth to booth, by the enthusiastic rain woman and a few of his friends even caught a few genuine smiles breaking out across the usually-stoic Ice Mage's face.

This year, they'd decided against having dinner indoors and instead, decided that a leisure feast in picnic fashion, was an order—especially on account of the perfectly balmy July evening.

It wasn't long after everyone was settled and the meal devoured that slips of paper were passed along and each one set to writing down their deepest wish which was then to be tied to the branch of one of the brightly decorated festival trees.

Juvia and Gray sat together on one blanket that was spread out on the lawn—surrounded by their friends and villagers of Magnolia—when Lucy handed Gray two strips of paper, one of which he handed to Juvia with a grin.

"So. Any idea on what you're gonna wish for?" He asked as he pondered momentarily over his own blank sheet.

"Hmm…maybe but then again there are so many wonderful things to wish for that—I don't know if I can narrow it down to just one."

Gray cracked another grin—did he always smile this much around Juvia?

"Yeah, tell me about it."

Just then, Levy appeared at Juvia's shoulder. "Juvia-chan? I'm sorry to interrupt but Master and some of the others were hoping we could impose on you for a few minutes?"

"Of course, Levy-chan what is it?"

"Well Master and some of the others were thinking it would be nice to have some music to go along with the evening while everyone tied their wishes to the tree? But It seems that Lucy's harp playing Spirit has taken ill and isn't up for a performance so we were trying to come up with something else and Gajeel mentioned that you played the piano and could sing?"

At this, Juvia's face reddened. "O-oh my! Well Gajeel-kun is technically correct—although it has been a long time since Juvia played and even longer since she sang—I don't—I don't know—"

"Oh please, Juvia? Gajeel said you were very good and I know for a fact he's not the type to exaggerate or give praise to just anyone."

Juvia thought for a moment. "Well—I suppose I could try."

"Yes! Ah thank you!" Levy hugged her and went bounding away to tell the others.

Just then, Gray looked up to find Juvia standing to her feet—he hadn't heard much of the conversation as he'd been too absorbed in trying to think of what to wish for.

"Oi, where you goin?"

Juvia's head snapped around and she looked down at him. Suddenly, an inspiration struck her and her nerves seemed to double—but a tender smile found its way to her lips and she knew this would be the _perfect_ way to answer Gray's question.

"Gray remember the question you asked me last night? About when I left?"

"Yeah, yeah I do."

"Well I promised you we'd talk about it today and I meant that but first I have to go and help the master and the others with something—Levy-chan just came to fetch me—so I'll be gone for a few minutes but I'll be right back, will you wait for me here?"

The Ice Mage furrowed his brows, sensing a deeper meaning behind her simple request but nonetheless, he nodded. "Sure, Juv, I'll be right here, I promise."

With that, Juvia smiled and made her way over to where Elfman and Redis were setting up the grand piano beneath one of the trees. After a few words from Master Makarov and shooting a glare at Gajeel who merely responded with a devious grin and a "gihi" Juvia seated herself at the piano and placed lightly-shaking fingers over the keys.

She played a soft, melodious introduction and soon, the memory returned and her fingers flowed effortlessly across the keys, all anxiety fading as her lips parted and she began to sing.

 _ **Coffee's on the table and I**_

 _ **Just can't seem to wake up this aching heart of mine**_

 _ **One more day without you and I'll be fine**_

 _ **I know I'm good for waiting but waiting's wasted time**_

Gray's head snapped up and his eyes searched the crowd until he discovered the source of the heart-stopping voice.

Dear gods, it was Juvia.

 _ **Oh and I, I don't take it lightly**_

 _ **The trouble that I've gone through, to get you to know who I am**_

 _ **Oh and I, I can't find a reason to be happy in this heartache**_

 _ **Cause I should know better than that**_

 _ **I'm better than that**_

He couldn't believe it. Juvia—Juvia could _sing?!_ Not only that but she could play and she made it look effortless!

How had he not known this about her? They'd known each other for two years now—how could he have…missed it?

 _ **Wicked winds are blowing through the halls**_

 _ **These old familiar faces are clinging to the walls**_

 _ **I know it's cold but I can't feel at all**_

 _ **I know these walls are crumbling and I won't stay to watch them fall**_

Something in the way Juvia sang the words—with such a fervent expression and so much passion in her voice…it struck something deep inside of him and he suddenly felt that he _knew_ this song—these words—they were Juvia's.

 _ **Oh and I, I don't take it lightly**_

 _ **The trouble that I've gone through to get you to know who I am**_

 _ **Oh and I, I can't find a reason to be happy in my heartache**_

 _ **Cause I should know better than that**_

 _ **But I can't stop loving you**_

 _ **I don't know what to do to keep holding on**_

Juvia's clear blue eyes met his just then and they shone with a kind of sadness mixed with deep ardor.

It took his breath away and he couldn't tear his eyes away from her. As the last chorus came in, Juvia's voice was completely free and vibrant as she sang out the high notes and trills with such ease and passion, her face lighting up with the most impassioned, radiant smile anyone had ever seen.

 _ **Oh and I, I don't take it lightly**_

 _ **The trouble that I've gone through, I've given you all that I am**_

 _ **Oh and I, I can't find a reason to be happy in my heartache**_

 _ **Cause I should know better than that**_

 _ **Oh I'm better than that…**_

The song came to an end and the entire crowd erupted in applause and shouts of excitement. Juvia blushed furiously but bowed graciously as Levy came up and replaced her at the piano, offering her a gentle squeeze to her arm and a smile.

"See? Knew you had it in you." Gajeel muttered when Juvia walked up to him but the Iron Dragon Slayer had a light smirk on his lips and Juvia knew it was his way of telling her 'atta girl.'

"Well I honestly didn't know I had it in me; it's been so long since I've—well you know."

"Yeah, I hear ya. But hey, you just proved to yourself that you did—not to mention I think you knocked a few—ahm—certain someones on their ass."

Juvia's cheeks became inflamed when she caught the inflection in Gajeel's tone and the way his eyes darted in Gray's direction and then back, giving her a wink.

"H-honestly, Gajeel-kun. I have no idea what you mean." A tiny smile spread across her lips and the rain woman shyly ducked her head as she walked away from her friend.

"Uh-huh….surreeeee you don't, Woman." Gajeel muttered then chuckled to himself as he wandered off in search of another certain bluenette.

As Juvia walked away, she couldn't help the exuberant feeling of triumph that welled up inside of her and pretty soon, she was full out grinning to herself when suddenly a drop of rain hit her cheek.

She looked up to find the skies golden with sunset—and sparkling with the fall of dazzling rain.

It was the most perfect, breathtaking rainstorm she'd ever seen! There were no dark ominous clouds overshadowing the sky, the sun still shown and everything around already looked more alive and vibrant as everyone shrieked in surprise and excitement, hurrying to take shelter beneath the trees or indoors.

For herself, Juvia let out a shrill laughter, spread out her arms and twirled happily in the rain. She never felt more at home than in that moment—that is until she felt a warm hand wrap around her wrist.

"G-Gray-sama!" The rain woman gasped at the unexpected contact and her twirling came to a sudden halt as she stared at the intense Ice Mage standing opposite her.

"Why didn't you tell me?" The question came out somewhat desperate and anxious—something completely unlike Gray's usual temperament and it unnerved her.

"I—what do you mean, Gray?"

"That song—those were _your_ words, weren't they." It wasn't a question.

Juvia hung her head in embarrassment. "Y-yes."

Gray's eyes grew in intensity as he stared down at her. His fingers tightened around her wrist and then something akin to guilt passed through his eyes.

"Why didn't you just—tell me. Tell me what you—how you felt."

Juvia's eyes widened to saucers. _Could it be?_ "Gray-sama—Juvia—I told you in so many different ways but you never—you never listened! You never even took notice of me half the time. How is that my fault?!"

It was then that Erza's words echoed in his head. _"Can't you be more resolute?"_

Damn it. She was right. She was right about it all. Everyone else could see Juvia's feelings for him—as plain as day! But not him. Well, he'd caught hints of it but being the cynical, distrusting idiot that he was, he chose to ignore it hoping that maybe it would go away and that way, he wouldn't ever have to face it.

Face the fact that _his_ feelings were changing for the rain woman—that they had been changing since that day on Tenrou when she nearly died trying to protect him.

They way he'd felt then—it had scared the living hell out of him and he'd been trying to run from it ever since.

But Juvia—stubborn and determined Juvia, she just wouldn't give up. She kept chasing him and in doing so, she was chiseling away at his icy heart, piece by piece, until eventually, there was nothing standing in the way of him falling for her—helplessly and completely.

"Damn it, Juvia—why did it have to be you?" He uttered through gritted teeth as his hands began to shake.

"Why—why do you do this to me?!" His voice came out deep and throaty as he looked at the way the rain dripped down her face, neck and shoulders, soaking through the soft navy blue material of her Kimono. His eyes darkened with desire as he looked at her—gods, she was so beautiful. Instinctively, his hand tightened around her wrist and he pulled her to him.

"G-Gray-sama w-w-what are you—?!" Juvia exclaimed in shock but her words were cut off when her hands connected with Gray's solid chest and his arms came around her in a fierce embrace, his eyes blazed, gazing deeply into hers.

"You—adorable—infuriating little minx." He breathed huskily before crushing his mouth to hers.

Juvia's lungs burned as she held her breath. This—this couldn't be happening could it?! She'd only dreamed of this moment half a thousand times and now—now it was in her grasp—playing out in actual reality and she could barely hardly believe it!

As if reading her thoughts, Gray pulled back just enough to press his forehead to hers. "Yeah Juvia, it's _real. This. Is. Real._ You don't—ever have to dream it anymore."

Suddenly, tears were pouring from her eyes and mixing with the rain cascading down her cheeks. "Gr-Gray I—I don't unders-stand, why are you—you—"

A smirk touched his lips before he captured hers again in a drawn out kiss that left her with literal stars in her eyes.

"Don't. Don't ever kiss me—and then leave me, Juvia."

She stared at him blankly but then something clicked in the way he looked at her and she knew he was referring to four months ago when she'd said goodbye.

"I—I'm s-sorry I just—"

"Don't apologize—it's just—you don't know how hard it was for me, you being gone like that. And when you kissed me? I—I—" His cheeks were reddening but he ignored the awkward feeling and pressed on. "I couldn't get that kiss out of my head…I couldn't get _you—_ out of my head."

Juvia gasped and her cheeks flamed an even brighter pink when she caught the passionate way he was looking at her and the way his heart raced furiously beneath her fingertips.

"I need you to promise me—that you won't leave like that again—without telling me."

"I—I promise—but Gray I don't think Juvia will ever need to go away again. There's nothing that Juvia could want that she doesn't already have—right here."

Gray caught the deep meaning in her words and his cheeks flushed red again. "Look, Juvia—I'm sorry that I—that wasn't more—resolute. I'm sorry that I i-ignored you like that, well that is—your f-feelings for me. I just—I didn't know how to react and then after Tenrou I—I started to feel things for you and it scared me shitless so I just turned it off and ran. I was so scared of letting someone in because—because—"

"—because everyone Gray's let in, Gray's lost." She finished for him, gently. Her eyes shone with such sympathy for him, it made his heart ache—but in the best possible way.

"I know, Gray—but Juvia can't stop loving you—"

Hearing her say the words, turned Gray inside out and he could hardly believe how overwhelmingly happy he felt in that moment.

"Juvia you…."

Juvia tiptoed and pressed the sweetest kiss to his mouth before looking up into his eyes and smiling. "It's true, Gray—I've loved you from the moment you saved me from the rain—you showed me the sun, Gray—you _are_ my sun."

# # # #

Later that night, after everyone had dinner and left the guild for the night, Gray went to his room, changed into a pair of black dress slacks and a white button down dress shirt, and left to Juvia's.

They'd spent plenty of time with each other after the storm and during dinner but everyone else had been around and for Gray, he hated not being alone with her so he could touch her.

Gray had always been a very private kind of guy and even though Fairy Tail was his family, that hadn't changed. He and Juvia had talked briefly and agreed that they wanted to keep their new relationship just between them for a little while but that proved very difficult when all they wanted to do was touch each other, yet they were always surrounded by everyone else.

After a time, Juvia had gotten sleepy and decided to turn in early, She'd said goodnight to everyone but with Gray, she'd given him a lingering stare that spoke volumes to him—just before she ducked out the door of the guild.

He knew he was taking a risk—1. He could scare her by showing up out of the blue—although knowing how Juvia felt about him that was highly unlikely. Or 2. He could get caught by someone in the girls' dorm—worst case scenario, Erza—and he'd get his ass kicked for sure.

However, once he reached the front entrance of Fairy Hills, all those 'what ifs' melted away and the Ice Mage was only left with the inexplicable excitement of seeing his rain woman.

He was just starting to formulate a plan on how to get in without being caught, when suddenly the front door opened and there was Mira—giving one cautious glance both ways, before hurrying him inside.

"Uh—M-Mira? What are you—"

"Shh! Don't ask and I won't tell." She winked before pushing the door to the stairwell open and shoving him in. "Better take the stairs, no one usually does!"

Something told the Ice Mage that Mira had caught on to him and Juvia but as long as she'd promised not to tell, he decided he wouldn't worry about it too much.

"Thanks, Mira."

The white-haired barmaid flashed him a devious grin. "You bet!"

And with that, Mira disappeared, leaving the Ice Mage bounding up the stairs—two at a time—until he reached the third floor.

About halfway down the hall, he came to room 307 with the dazzling white snowflake still hanging from the door.

Gray smirked to himself—he should've guessed.

He knocked but no one answered.

He knocked again then pressed his ear up to the door. She was definitely home—he could hear water running.

"Juvia?" He called as softly as he could but there was no answer. Deciding to try his luck, he tested the handle and grinned when he found it unlocked. Being as quiet as he could, he turned the door handle and slipped into the room, letting the door close softly behind him.

Once inside, he let his eyes scan his surroundings.

He hadn't noticed the room in detail much before and surprisingly, it was a lot more simplistic than what he would've guessed the typical chick's room to be—but the walls were painted blue, the pillows on the couch were blue…and a brief glance into the next room found a large four poster bed with blue bedding and matching blue feather down pillows.

Gray shook his head but he couldn't help the smile spreading across his face.

It was so Juvia.

He was just about to duck back into the small living room when his eyes caught site of three large dazzling snowflakes hanging from the ceiling just above the bed. The snowflakes were made out of shimmering delicate rice paper that sparkled when the moonlight streaming through the window caught it at just the right angle.

Gray was speechless. They were so beautiful and so perfectly crafted too; they looked so lifelike, he almost wanted to touch them to see if they were cold.

Just then, the sound of a door creaking open, caught the Ice Mage off guard and he whipped around and stumbled out of the room—suddenly feeling embarrassed that he'd been snooping in Juvia's bedroom.

He reached the corner of the couch just as the door to the bathroom opened and Juvia emerged, hair dripping wet and hanging down her back, nearly to her waist.

His breath caught in his throat—he hadn't realized her hair was so long.

In the next instant, he panicked. What would she think to find him creeping in her apartment uninvited?!

….then again, it was Juvia—she probably wouldn't give it a second thought accept to think it was the most wonderful thing in the world!

….Gray in her room.

He had to smirk at that one.

He watched her as she moved into the tiny kitchen—towel in hand as she worked the dampness out of her hair while preparing tea.

She had on a rather shockingly-revealing ice blue nightgown that came to mid-thigh and a scooping neckline that gave a rather generous view of her well-endowed bosom. She had a slightly darker blue silk bathrobe thrown around her shoulders whose hemline only went slightly lower than mid-thigh.

His eyes were irresistibly drawn to her legs and the man about bit his tongue.

Damn. The woman had killer legs—long, toned and slender, they could go on for days and you'd never get tired of ogling them.

Just then, Juvia turned around and when she spotted Gray still standing by the corner of the couch, she let out a surprised shriek and the mug slipped from her fingers and shattered into a million pieces.

"G-Gray-sama!?"

"Whoa! Sorry Juv I—I'm sorry I should've just snuck in like this but—well I knocked and—well you didn't answer but—I h-heard water running so…." By now, the Ice Make Mage's cheeks were flaming and he laced his hands behind his head and looked away awkwardly.

Juvia wanted to faint from shock and squeal from delight all at the same time but decided that neither was favorable as it would more than likely draw unwanted attention from the other residents—the last thing she wanted was for Gray to get caught and dragged out by Erza!

"Oh no, please Gray I—sorry, I didn't hear you; it's perfectly alright that you came in; Juvia is so happy that you feel comfortable enough to make yourself at home."

Gray tilted his head and looked at her, mystified. Not too long ago, he and Juvia were standing in the rain, confessing their feelings and kissing passionately—and yet here she was, standing before him shifting from one foot to the other and clutching the material of her robe, nervously.

"Uh well yeah—I mean we _have_ been close for two years now, you know?" His smile was easy as he pushed his hands into his pockets and swaggered towards her.

Feeling suddenly overwhelmed by his presence in her apartment, Juvia made an abrupt about face and scurried into the kitchen. "Oh! The tea—would Gray-s-sama like some tea?" Her voice quivered a little but her smile was eternally bright as she shuffled merrily around her kitchen, pouring more water into the teapot and setting it to boil while fetching a second cup for Gray and setting it on the counter next to hers.

"Juvia, you really don't have to—"

"Oh but it's no trouble really! Besides, this is Gray's first time in my apartment—I would be remise if I wasn't the perfect hostess!" The teapot whistled and hurrying to the stove, she lifted it by the handle and poured the steaming water into Gray's cup first. "I hope Earl Grey tea is to Gray-sama's liking?" She asked tentatively as she stirred the contents and then went in search of the sugar.

She'd just found it and was about to ask Gray if he wanted any when she felt Gray come up behind her, press a hand to the small of her back and gently take the sugar from her with the other.

"Juvia—thank you. But I really don't need sugar."

Juvia's heart began to race as she felt the warm pressure of Gray's hand on her back, grow steadily stronger as it came to rest on her hip.

His other hand which had placed the sugar off to the side, now came to rest on her shoulder as he slowly leaned forward and pressed his lips to her hair.

God, she smelled of spring rain and Earl Grey tea and he couldn't help himself as he buried his nose deeper into her sapphire tresses and breathed in deeply.

Juvia's legs nearly gave out when she felt his lips against her hair, yet her body reflexively stiffened in fear that this was all just some cruel, beautiful fantasy.

"J-Juvia has h-honey if—if Gray would prefer." It was the only thing she could think of; her mind was drawing a complete blank, lost in the magic spell this man was weaving.

Gray couldn't suppress a mirthful chuckle as his hand slid down her arm and came to rest on her other hip. He loved the feel of holding her like this—it was much easier to pull her into him if he wanted—which he most definitely did.

"You really think 'honey' is what's on my mind right now, Juvia?"

"You—w-what?"

He bowed his head and nuzzled the nape of her neck with his nose, smirking when goosebumps appeared on her skin.

"I've already told you how I feel, Juv; I'm standing here in your apartment in the middle of the night—and yet all you can ask me is if I prefer sugar—or honey in my tea?" He shook his head lightly, then pulled her flush against him, wrapping his arms fully around her waist.

Startled by their closeness, Juvia's hand shot up to grip Gray's arms that embraced her and she gasped. "G-Gray-s-s-sama!"

Gray halted his movements. "How many times am I gonna have to tell you—to call me 'Gray'? I know you can…you have already, I just don't get why you have to be so formal with me…." He returned his face to her neck, nuzzling and caressing her as soft appreciative hums sounded from him, vibrating against her skin.

"I—Gray….Juvia is still—c-completely shocked that—that you feel the same way…but you being _here…_ is almost—t-t-too much for Juvia to bear!"

Gray raised his head and turned the woman around in his arms. Now that she faced him, he took the opportunity to really look at her and he memorized every last detail.

Her vibrant sapphire hair, mussed from her time in the shower, draped in her eyes and he brushed back the unruly locks from her face and tucked them behind her ear.

Now he had a clear view of her sparkling blue eyes which always seemed to shine the brightest when she looked at him.

Her alabaster skin was so flawless and perfect in every way, he sometimes had a hard time wrapping his head around how beautiful she was.

She was gorgeous.

"Gray?" Her timid voice broke through his daydreaming.

"Huh?"

"You—you were staring at Juvia. You had this look on your face….?"

A tinge of pink dusted his cheeks but he simply smiled and cupped her cheek. "Guess you get me lookin' like that 'cuz you're so beautiful."

She gasped and her cheeks burned a bright red that rivaled his own. "G-Gray thinks I'm—b-beautiful?"

He shook his head, mystified at how this woman could be so naïve. "Honestly, Juvia I don't know how you can't see what I see. You're one of the only people that can read me like a book and yet you're so oblivious when it comes to yourself! Why?"

She looked down, feeling a little embarrassed. "I—I guess it's because—well the only other time Juvia has—b-been with someone was a long time ago and—he didn't see the things in Juvia that Gray sees—and he left Juvia because of her rain and that was only after three months so—I suppose there really wasn't time for him to even get the chance to see those things in Juvia…."

Gray had no idea that Juvia had ever dated someone before; he'd just never thought about it but somehow, knowing it now made a lot of things he'd never understood about Juvia, clear as day.

"Juvia—you should've never been treated like that. Ever." His voice sounded slightly angry and he pulled Juvia a little closer as he spoke. "No one deserves to be thrown away but especially not you. I'm so sorry that happened—I understand that's why you feel the way that you do."

Juvia felt tears coming to her eyes but she didn't want Gray to see them so she let her head rest against his shoulder instead. "It is not your fault Gray—there is no need for you to be sorry."

He heard the wistful sadness in her voice and it broke his heart. "Aw Juvia…." His arms tightened around her and he ran a soothing hand through her hair. "Please don't ever try and deal with your hurt on your own—damn it, you should know by now that you can come to me! With anything! Haven't I told you that just about a half a billion times already?"

Juvia laughed softly as a tear slid down her cheek. "Forgive me, Gray—Juvia promises; from now on, she will come to you."

He waited for a moment before finally nodding. "Good. Besides, now that we're together, you shouldn't ever have to feel sad or lonely again."

Juvia smiled warmly and her arms tightened around him. "Juvia could never feel sad or lonely with her Gray-sama…not ever."

Gray rolled his eyes at the honorific but he smiled and kissed her hair and then her forehead.

His lips lingered for a moment longer as he caught her intoxicating spring rain scent and once again, his mind was sent into a dizzying frenzy.

"God, Juvia—you smell—so good."

This shocked Juvia to the core and she spun out of his arms on reflex.

Gray stared at her, mystified.

"I—I'm sorry, I—I didn't mean to just—it's just Gray surprises Juvia when he speaks so—s-s-so—"

" 'So' what?"

Juvia couldn't bear to meet his eyes and she looked away, her cheeks puffing out as she uttered in a tight whisper. "Passionate."

Gray barely caught it but he managed and it both surprised and pleased him. "So does that mean I make you nervous when I'm—passionate?" He asked carefully, taking a step towards her and watching her face closely.

"Mmmaybe." She drew out the word uncertainly as she continued to stare at the floor, her cheeks flaming a vibrant red all the while.

"But isn't this what you've always dreamed of? Me to look at you with— _intense, vibrant, passion?"_

Her blue eyes snapped up to his this time but her brows were pinched together in a scowl. "Don't mock me, Gray-sama! Juvia won't be made fun of."

Gray's expression turned serious but his eyes remained intense and locked onto hers as he took another step towards her. "I would _never_ mock you, Juvia—you know I would die before I ever did that to you."

"T-that is true…"

He was just within reach now and he surprised Juvia with an arm around her waist, spinning her around to face him. "Then stop running from me, Juvia." He commanded huskily and pulled her into his arms right before landing a fiery kiss to her mouth.

Juvia gasped when he at last let her come up for air and she stared at him wide-eyed.

His hand cupped the side of her neck as he looked straight into her eyes. "You may not believe it Juvia—but I meant what I said; ever since you kissed me, four months ago….I haven't been able to get you out of my head. And now that I have you—now that I've finally stopped being a complete idiot, not to mention a total dick….I'm not gonna hold back—anymore!" He covered her mouth again with his and this time, the kiss was much more heated and passionate than before.

Juvia felt every inch of herself melting and all she could do was lean into Gray and hope to gods that her whole body didn't end up a puddle on the floor.

"G-Gray-sama—Gray…." Her breath quivered between very heated kisses as she clung to the collar of his shirt, trying to pull herself as close to him as she could get.

"What? Tell me." He answered, landing another heart-stopping kiss to her lips before trailing his hungry mouth down the column of her neck, nibbling here and there.

"Ahh….Gray you—you must stop—s-stop or—or Juvia may not be able to!" Juvia's hands gripped his shoulders as she inhaled sharply.

"Good. 'Cuz honestly, I don't _want_ you to." And with that, Gray was lifting Juvia into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist and carrying her back through the living room to the bedroom.

He laid her down on the bed, his body hovering over her and was just about to dive in for another kiss, before a hand to his chest stopped him and he stared down at her.

"Gray—it's not that—I do want you but I—if you do and then decide later that you no longer w-want Juvia, I don't think that this would be a good idea—"

"Juvia." Gray's eyes turned a little less lustful and much more serious as his eyes locked onto hers. "No one has ever gotten to me like you have and I—I never knew I could feel like this with anyone. I was an idiot and a complete ass for two years, when it came to you. I could've—I _did_ screw this up so many times over that I can't even count them all and the only way I'm here right now? With you? Is because for some inexplicable reason, you decided that I was worth your love—in spite of the fact that I didn't deserve even half of it! Now that I have you? This? There's no way in hell I'm giving it up. I'm not gonna risk the chance of losing you, Juvia—four months was enough to give me a taste of what that could be like and I—hell no." He shook his head, his eyes darkening from the memory of being separated from Juvia for so long.

"G-gray…"

"I know. I know this all sounds crazy and super-fast but I can't wait anymore, Juv—I won't wait anymore because you're the best damn thing that ever happened to me and I'll be damned if I-!"

His words were swallowed up in her unexpected kiss as she leaned off the bed and slipped a hand behind his neck to deepen the kiss.

Gray responded almost instantaneously, wrapping a possessive arm around her waist and pulling her body as close to his as he could get.

Clothes were pulled off in feverish haste and thrown about the room with less than a single care as the two fell to the bed, tangled in one another and wrapped in blue satin sheets.

They made passionate, reckless love until the wee hours of the morning and just before Dawn, Gray Fullbuster lay with one arm behind his head and the other strewn over the gorgeous sapphire-haired woman that now lay fast asleep, sprawled on top of him with her head on his chest.

He couldn't help but resist the pull of sleep, unable to tear his eyes away from her from the sheer pleasure of watching her beautiful sleeping face.

He discovered a few unknown adorable habits of hers that night; she sometimes muttered in her sleep and her nose would scrunch up and twitch—like she was dreaming—then she would let out the most adorable half-mutter half-sigh before burying her face in his chest and returning to undisturbed sleep.

Damn, this woman was inescapable and he had it more than bad—he had a permanent, incurable case of Juvia and he knew there was no going back after tonight, not ever—not that he minded one bit as he glanced down at her once again before a warm grin spread across his face.

Just then, his eyes caught sight of something pale and sparkling down near Juvia's hip and his eyes squinted. Her mass of Sapphire curls obscured most of it and as carefully as he could, he reached down and carefully brushed the obstructing strands of blue to the side.

For the millionth time in two years, Gray was speechless. There, just below Juvia's ribs was a shimmering patch of sparkling white ink like a tattoo….

….it was a snowflake.

A lump formed in his throat just as Juvia began to stir and her sleepy eyes, peering up at him. "Mmmm….Gray-sama?"

His eyes shifted from her hip to her face and once again, he was breathless at this woman who from the first moment, loved him passionately and fiercely with everything she had.

For the first time in years, his eyes shown with unshed tears as he caressed her cheek with the backs of his fingers, grinning at her tenderly.

"What—what is it? Are you alright?"

"Yeah." He pressed a kiss to her hair then settled against the pillow and wrapped her in his arms, burying his face in her hair.

"What was Gray thinking of just now?"

Gray smiled against her hair. "Just snowflakes, Darling. Just snowflakes."


End file.
